Reservoir Dogs
Reservoir Dogs is a 1992 American crime film. Synopsis After a simple jewelry heist goes terribly wrong, the surviving criminals begin to suspect that one of them is a police informant. Plot Eight men eat breakfast at a Los Angeles diner before carrying out a diamond heist. Six of them use aliases: Mr. Blonde, Mr. Blue, Mr. Brown, Mr. Orange, Mr. Pink, and Mr. White. The others are mob boss Joe Cabot and his son and underboss "Nice Guy" Eddie Cabot, who are responsible for planning the job. After the heist, White flees the crime scene with Orange, who was shot during the escape and is bleeding severely. At one of Joe's warehouses, White and Orange rendezvous with Pink, who believes that the job was a setup and that the police were waiting for them. White informs him that Brown is dead, Blue and Blonde are missing, and Blonde murdered several civilians during the heist; White is furious that Joe, his old friend, would employ such a "psychopath". Pink has hidden the diamonds nearby; he argues with White over whether or not they should get medical attention for Orange. Blonde arrives with a kidnapped policeman, Marvin Nash. Some time earlier, Blonde meets with the Cabots. Blonde has completed a four-year jail sentence. To reward him for not having given Joe's name to the authorities for a lighter sentence, they recruit him for the job. In the present, White and Pink beat Nash for information. Eddie arrives and orders them to retrieve the diamonds and ditch the getaway vehicles, leaving Blonde in charge of Nash and Orange. Nash denies knowledge, but Blonde ignores him and resumes the torture, cutting off his ear with a straight razor. He is about to set Nash on fire, but is shot dead by Orange. Orange explains to Nash that he is an undercover police officer and that the police will arrive soon. Hours earlier, Brown is shot and killed while escaping from the crime scene with Orange and White. When Orange and White attempt to steal another car, Orange is shot by the driver of the car, whom he shoots and kills in response. In the present, when Eddie, Pink, and White return, Orange tries to convince them that Blonde planned to kill them and steal the diamonds for himself. Eddie kills Nash and accuses Orange of lying, since Blonde was loyal to his father. Joe arrives with news that the police have killed Blue. He is about to execute Orange, but White intervenes and holds Joe at gunpoint. Eddie points his own weapon at White, creating a Mexican standoff. All three shoot; both Cabots are killed, and White and Orange are wounded. Pink, the only person who has not been shot, takes the diamonds and flees. As White cradles the dying Orange in his arms, Orange confesses that he is a police officer. White holds his gun against Orange's head. The police storm the warehouse and order White to drop his gun. Gunshots sound. Cast Category:1992 films Category:American films Category:Crime films Category:Films starring Tim Roth